All in the Heart
by Davies'Girl
Summary: He glanced out his window and saw a car pull up to a curb, saw dark curls standing in stark contrast to the white snow. Finding love again was like the light dusting of snow in Sacramento, rare, but worth so much more for that.


So this is another ipod suffle fic and I know each and every one of you has read a ton of these, but if you can possibly stand it could you do me a favour and read just one more? This is my first shot ad writing for The Mentalist, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: The Mentalist nor its characters belong to me, but I can still have some fun with them.

* * *

**Cocaine Blues – Johnny Cash**

The gavel slammed and before Lisbon could even open her mouth Jane was up and out of the courtroom. She hopped up and bolted after him, afraid that if she waited long enough she'd never find him.

She needn't have worried. He was on a bench across the street from the courthouse. She made her way over and sat down beside him. The look on his face pained her. The stoicism and strength were there, but the struggle behind his eyes was apparent too.

"He had it. Had everything and threw it away. He made the decision to give it all up."

A choice he hadn't been given.

**The Right Kind of Wrong – Leann Rimes**

"_Say my name and I can't fight it anymore."_

"Teresa."

Her name cut the silence and she again dwelt ruefully on the thought that it never sounded better than when it came from his lips.

"Please Jane. This can't happen."

Even she knew that the words were empty, a necessary formality so that later, when it was all said and done, she could at least say that she tried.

As his lips descended on hers and she surrendered to his passion she knew that her pretended strength was no match for the unstoppable force that was Patrick Jane.

**Christmas is all in the heart – Stephen Curtis Chapman**

"_Christmas is all in the heart. That's where the music starts and lights a fire inside."_

He stood and stared at a blank white wall. Pure, without blemish. Not a phenomena in and of itself, but considering that it was once a wall on which a cruel red face had once been painted in blood, it held a lot more significance than anyone could know.

Christmas with his wife and child had been Jane's favourite time of year and for the first time since their deaths he had found someone who kindled that excitement again and had allowed himself to accept that maybe that didn't have to be a bad thing.

He glanced out his window and saw a car pull up to a curb, saw dark curls standing in stark contrast to the white snow. Finding love again was like the light dusting of snow in Sacramento, rare, but worth so much more for that.

**If You want me - Marketa Irglova**

She closed the door to her apartment and shivered, feeling a chill on her bare legs for the first time that evening. She leaned back against the hard surface and sighed. Alone again.

Her mind drifted to Jane's smile as she had thrown a punch at her shrink and then proceeded to handcuff him. His eyes had shone with a mixture of warmth and pride and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

The way he looked at her sometimes…. She was a smart woman. He might not be ready, might be anxious to keep his distance at the moment, but she could be patient.

**Another Saturday night – Cat Stevens**

"_Another Saturday night and I ain't got nobody. I got some money and I just got paid. How I wish I had someone to talk to. I'm in an awful way." _

He flopped down on his couch and looked up at the ceiling. Payday, a word that put a smile on the faces of every hard working person, but for Patrick Jane it was just a reminder that he no longer had anyone to spend his paycheque with; no one to take out, buy gifts for, lavish attention on. Rent, food, clothes, bills…where had his life gone? He may still have breath, but to allow Red John to take everything else…was that right? Would his wife want him to be sitting here contemplating an empty apartment, empty existence?

He looked across the room at the light peeking out from under Lisbon's office door. There was one thing Red John couldn't take from him: his second chance.

**Defying Gravity – Idina Menzel**

"_I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so."_

Lisbon strode into CBI headquarter, the air of purpose and determination surrounding her almost palpable in its intensity.

"Jane," she barked as she walked by his couch. "My office. Now!"

He jumped up and trotted after her. As soon as her door was closed his back was pressed against the cool glass and her lips were fiercely attacking his.

"Lisbon," he gasped as her lips trailed fiery kisses down the tanned column of his neck. "You said…your job…."

"Screw it."

**Music of the Night – Phantom of the Opera**

"_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imaginations. Silently the senses abandon their defenses." _

His lips ghosted across her shoulder blade as she slowly pulled herself out of a deep slumber. His scent around her, strong hands moved in sensuous patterns on her skin, and she knew that if she could manage to open her eyes they would meet his green, laughing gaze.

But with her eyes closed she could pretend; pretend that they had more than just a few hours left; pretend that this was for real, that he belonged here, that he wasn't still hers.

But it was one night and if this was going to be it then she would let herself make believe, let her imagination run wild.

Her eyes stayed firmly closed.

**I Should've Known Better – The Beatles**

_"I sould have known better with a girl like you."_

From the beginning he'd known that there was something special about her, he couldn't place it back then, but now he berated himself for not having seen it.

She was perfect for him. Everything about her intrigued him. When had that started? Why? He was supposed to be good at this.

Everyone else had seen it: how well they complemented each other, how she so easily put up with him, how he drew her out of herself like no one else could.

Why hadn't he?

That didn't matter now. The problem now, he pondered as he looked at the raven haired beauty leaning on the desk beside his couch, was what in the hell he was supposed to do about it.

**Super Trooper – ABBA**

He sighed and stood up. He streched one aching leg after another and walked over to stand in front of the full length hotel mirror. He hated these tours, but this was what he did; the life he'd chosen for himself.

His cell phone rang and he smiled as he looked at the caller ID.

"Hey Honey."

"Daddy! We're here!"

"What? Where are you?"

"At the hotel! Mommy said we could come see you tonight."

Jane felt the stress melt away and suddenly going out on the stage tonight didn't seem as awful as it had moments ago.

**Somewhere Only We Know – Keane**

_"So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin."_

Another smiley face painted in blood, another torn family, another missed opportunity. He couldn't go on like this. Something had to give. With every new case, every evasion, he felt his family move further and further away from him. If this happened again it just might break him completely. It would have already if not for her.

He glanced across the parking lot at his boss. The beautiful and incredibly tiny Teresa Lisbon was reading the riot act to a six foot seven cop and the incredible hulk was quivering in his shoes. As he watched her he felt the tension drain away and suddenly he realized that it didn't have to be this way. Every new Red John case didn't have to echo off the walls of his empty heart.

She was walking toward him, a smug look on her face, a look that he realized he wanted to kiss right off her and replace with one of wonder and satisfaction.

He'd been blessed with a second chance and what had he done with it? His desire for revenge, was it noble or purely selfish? Was he hurting her in the process? Hurting his family by not allowing their memory to rest in peace? He wasn't young anymore and really, he may never have another chance at happiness if he allowed the only one that had come his way in years to pass him by.

When she reached him he leaned in and pressed his lips to her cheek. She gaped at him, speechless, confusion written across her delicate features.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off.

"Before you get angry, can I ask you something?"


End file.
